1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security lock for a garage door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many valuables, such as bicycles, cars, lawn equipment and the like, are stored in the garage of people's homes. Furthermore, the garage is often times subjected to break-ins and theft in part because the garage is separated from the living quarters of the home.
In order to discourage theft from the garage, most garages have garage doors which can be selectively locked in a closed position. For example, in one type of garage door lock, a handle is rotatable between 90.degree. positions. In one position, the handle actuates locking bars which engage the garage door rails in order to lock the garage door in a closed position. Conversely, rotation of a handle by 90.degree. retracts the locking bars from the garage door rails and allows the garage door to be opened.
These previously known garage door locks, however, have not proven entirely satisfactory in use. One disadvantage of these previously known garage door locks is that the locks are relatively lightweight in construction. As such, thieves can easily break the lock handle from the garage door, unlock the garage door lock and open the garage door.